cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Jersey
NewJersey officially know as The Republic of New Jersey is a state in the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the former United States. General Info * Country name: The Republic of New Jersey * Conventional short form: New Jersey * Abbreviation: RNJ or SRNJ * Government type: Socialist Federal Republic * Capital: Camden (former capital Liberty City aka Edison) * Independence: May, 3, 2013 * National holiday: Independence Day, May 3 * Constitution: Adopted, 21 August 2013 * Legal system: based on English civil law and influenced by American legal concepts, with Communist concepts, (Marxism) * Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal * Executive branch: chief of state: Akken Novikov * Head of government: Chairman; Akken Novikov * Cabinet: Upper and Lower Parliament * Elections: Every Four years * Legislative branch: Unicameral Regional Assembly * Judicial branch: Federal Court of Liberty, Judges are voted by the people * Parties: Guards Party, Socialist united Party, Independent Marxists History The Fall of the DSCL and the SRN In 2008 both the DSCL and the SRN fell onto a economic depression. After the Karma War that had engulfed much of the world the two governments although ultimately victorious found themselves with major economical and military problems.The DSCL began to suffer for over extending itself into regions it could not defend and over spent itself in foreign aid. This lead to the an inflation of the military and debt, debt the DSCL could not pay. Between the public out cry and the debt the DSCL began to crack and one by one, the states pulled away. Unfortunately for the Republic of Norris the Karma war was especially hard on the SRN. Having been nuked several times and it’s military on the verge of destruction, the SRN was forced into several five year plans geared for recovery. However after the trade loss of it’s biggest partner - the DSCL - Their economy never recovered. In an attempt to correct this the SRN ordered troops into Former DSCL lands, however due to war strain the SRN soldiers were forced to stop in northern New York state. Soon after this defeat the declining state was involved in the UCR coup and was destroyed shortly there after. The Regression Period, 2009-2012 Since early 2009 the State of New Jersey regressed into the point of anarchy. There was almost no form of organization even at the local levels. The Populations fled from developed areas as violence began in the streets. Communities began arming themselves and gathering supplies. It wasn't until late 2012 that Some form of leadership had emerged and the major unrest ended. Reunification Period-2012 In late 2012 plans and resources were gathering in the northern half of the state from the Republic of Bryansk. These resources where used to booster the remains of the DSCL government in hiding. In June of 2012 the newly armed “Army of Unification” began marching across the state smashing through the ill organized militias and forcing their citizen to swear loyalty to the A.o.U. The Northern half of the state was secured by August and plans where already in the making to push into the southern half of the state. The Southern push began in October of 2012 when the First Division of the A.o.U. pushed in a massive mechanized attack, however the attack proved to be difficult. Funding from Byrank halted as the state slowly began to fall apart then the environmental state of the southern half of the nation due to the Nuking of Port Norris and the surrounding area was a major obstacle. Despite these set backs the state was officially unified January 2013. Reconstruction 2012 With the State secured the A.o.U began repairing the major infrastructure and important landmarks of both the DSCL and the SRN. The Reconstruction almost bankrupted the A.o.U however to the leaderships amazement the economy began operating again. First Congress of Trenton In late 2012 the leading members of the A.O.U. had come together in Trenton to discuss the official formation of a new nation. Within weeks a new Bill of rights was established and the Congress began writing a new constitution. This action lead to massive protests by the population of the New Jersey until the congress allowed representatives of the population help in the construction of the constitution. In March of 2013 the constitution was ratified and to take effect in August. First Election Elections were held in September, 2013 and Akken Novikov was elected as Chairman of the Central Executive Committee of the All-Jersey Congress of Socialist. (Or Chairman for short.) The parliament and Judicials were also elected. Novikov's Infrastructure Plan Weeks after the election Chairman Novikov pushed bill 2180 through Parliament that dictated millions of Credits towards a mass infrastructure program aimed at putting Jersey's unemployed to work and reboot the new country's economy. By October the Country was able to bounce back, build stable trade relations, and raise a formidable army. The Republic of New Jersey Joins the Union of Communist Republics In August of 2013 Chairman Novikov signed the Union of Communist Republics charter and joined as a full member. With joining the UCR granted the Republic with millions of credits to help further build the Republic's economy. Kaskus-SL War The Kaskus-Shangri-La War started on November 4, 2013 when Kaskus declared war on Shangri-La. On November 5 forces from the Libertarian Socialist Federation entered the war against Kaskus; the formal declaration came the next day. LSF was joined by the Union of Communist Republics and the Socialist Workers Front when the entire Die Linke bloc declared war on Kaskus. RNJ forces Attack On 11/7/2013 2:23:01 AM the R.N.J. declared war on Owl city. The entire Second Marine Regiment which composed of five-thousand combat personnel and 500 tanks lead by Lt. Colonel Martin Winters; the Twenty-Second Expedition Air Group composed of 50 aircraft and two-thousand personnel; and the eleventh Artillery Regiment were deployed to Owl City. With the help of Barryteroria and Greece, RNJ's 2nd Marine Regiment were able to secure landfall just south of Padang under the cover of the 22nd EAG air attacks. Owl forces around Padang responded and deployed themselves around the bridges leading into the city. First contact was made at the Jalan Nipah No.36 bridge which was quickly destroyed by the enemy. Taking fire from the other side of the bridge and with enemy forces expected to respond in a few hours elements from the 2nd MR were ordered to push inwards to the east and secure Palinggan the bridge while other units attempted to capture other bridges to the east. After eight hours of fighting the Palinggan bridge along with several others were captured which allowed the Marines into the city which fell a few hours later. From there the Marines were able to capture several air bases as the 22nd EAG began to set up inland. On the third day the RNJ forces quickly moved inwards only hitting heavy resistance on a few occasions. Three days later RNJ forces reached the outskirts of Owl City limits. Lt. Colonel Winters ordered the 22nd to begin a massive air campaign to take out what major cluster of enemy forces were left before the RNJ and their allies moved in. A day later the last ground attack was launched with RNJ, Barryteroria, and Greece soldiers meeting in the cities center. 10,000 Jersey lives were lost. Jovanka Offensive Five days after RNJ's Victory over Owl City, Jovanka forces quickly moved in. Taking RNJ forces by surprise Jovanka forces quickly pushed down the I-287 highway. RNJ General Camryn Roy immediately ordered elements of the 1st, 2nd, and 6th army to dig in around the capital of Edison while special forces units attempted to sabotage the highway and their off ramps. The Attack on the capital was delayed which allowed reinforcements to gather in Edison. Nuclear attack on Port Norris Unable to attack from the south due to terrain and logistic issues, Jovanka commanders ordered a nuclear strike on the former capital city of the SRN, Port Norris. 50,000 people were kill instantly, some 10,000 others were effected or killed by the fallout. This would be the 2nd time in that cities history that it was nuked. Battle of Edison The initial Jovanka attack attempted to take the city in a rush. The remaining RNJ tanks that survived the initial attack were used as immobile strongpoints within the city. One infantry division went after the RNJ Army headquarters, one attacked the central rail station and one attacked toward the central landing stage on Staten Island. Though initially successful, the Jovanka attacks stalled in the face of allied reinforcements brought in from the South. The 25th guards, assigned to counterattack at the Former Army Headquarters and at Railway Station No. 1 suffered particularly heavy losses. Over 30 percent of its soldiers were killed in the first 24 hours, and just 320 out of the original 10,000 survived the entire battle. Both objectives were retaken, but only temporarily. The railway station changed hands 14 times in six hours. By the following evening, the 25th Guards had ceased to exist. The RNJ gradually adopted a strategy to hold for as long as possible all the ground in the city. Thus, they converted multi-floored apartment blocks, factories, warehouses, street corner residences and office buildings into a series of well defended strongpoints with small 5–10 man units. Manpower in the city was constantly refreshed by bringing additional troops From the south. When a position was lost, an immediate attempt was usually made to re-take it with fresh forces. Bitter fighting raged for every ruin, street, factory, house, basement, and staircase. Even the sewers were the sites of firefights. Both sides bitterly joked about capturing the kitchen but still fighting for the living room and the bedroom. Buildings had to be cleared room by room through the bombed-out debris of residential neighborhoods, office blocks, basements and apartment high-rises. Some of the taller buildings, blasted into roofless shells by earlier Jovanka aerial bombardment, saw floor-by-floor, close quarters combat, with the Jovanka and Jersey forces on alternate levels, firing at each other through holes in the floors. On the last day of the battle RNJ forces inside of the city were starting to fail due to General Roy's orders to hold reinforcements, however the reinforcements were gathering for a counter-attack. While Jovanka forces began pulling back RNJ forces pushed forward and finally were able to relive their battle-worn comrades. With the Nuking of Port Norris (the Second most populated city in New Jersey) and with Edison almost completely destroyed by the enemy invasion, the nation was crippled. A significant portion of the countries infrastructure was destroyed, its currency and other valuables were pillaged and over 70,000 soldiers were killed crippling its armed forces. Urquan Attack On the 13th of January 2014 Uraquan declared war on the RNJ, the Second Republic of Norris and the Socialist Republic. After the devastation brought on by the Jovanka attack the RNJ was almost unable to defend itself. Most of the RNJ attacks came from coordinated guerrilla attacks along side official military personnel. Urquan military used several nuclear devices on military target which crippled RNJ forces' ability to coordinate attacks. In response the RNJ were ordered to spread out with guerrilla forces and attack when capable. Conscripts were recruited en-mass in an attempt to bolster the number of organized fighters. The plan was to divert the enemy's attention way from populated areas so RNJ forces could use its artillery to full effect. The plan had mixed results, although they diverted most forces away from the major cities, RNJ forces were over run regardless. This continued until peace was declared. End of the Kaskus-SL War On January 17, 2014 "white peace" was declared and all combatants ceased fire. The war left the RNJ crippled, beaten, and broke. New Jersey lost two-thirds of its industrial capabilities, 60% of it military capabilities, and 80% of its economical abilities. Although heavily beaten it was universally accepted that since the RNJ military was untested at the time it wasn't a big surprise. However RNJ military leadership would do its best to avoid another Kaskus war situation. Rebuilding Following the Kaskus war aid and trade began flowing into the battered Republic. What remained of the military forces acted as security to handout food and supplies. Aid sent from the Old Guard helped the Republic with massive cash grants to begin buying the destroyed infrastructure lost during the war. Quickly factories began reopening and the military rearming. After the war Edison was almost completely destroyed. Although the republic was rebuilding the city the Government decided to move the capital at least until Edison was rebuilt. The government has no plans to move the back to Edison as of yet. FAN-UCR War On March 5, 2014 the Federation of Armed Nations attacked UCR nations including the RNJ. The First attack was launched by the Likanoians and pushed in one massive armored push into New Jersey which took the RNJ completely by surprise. RNJ completely unprepared and still rebuilding from the Kaskus war begin organizing as Likano forces pushed forward into New Jersey. On March 8th RNJ forces counter attacked and repelled the enemy attack in Glassboro and Mt. Laurel, keeping enemy forces away from the New Capital of Camden. Likano forces attempted to circumvent the counterattack and pushed further west towards Woodstown however guerrilla attacks slowed enemy forces until units from Glassboro were dispatched. On the 10th Likano forces were pushed back along Rt. 40 and 322 towards Egg Harbor Township. The battle for air supremacy was expected to be short and involve heavy losses for the RNJ. However the opposite proved to be true. RNJ Air Forces quickly took control of the sky within hours, and their pilots enjoyed a 10-to-1 Kill death ratio. This also helped RNJ ground forces to push enemy positions with little worry of enemy air support. On the the 11th Likanoian resistance began to break. With RNJ units in hot pursuit to Atlantic city where Likanoian had begun their invasion. RNJ air forces began sinking ships in the harbor while RNJ ground forces cut off all access ways in and out of the City. One the 13th The war was over. Post war Rebuilding The rebuild from the war was fast and quick. Most infrastructure was restored and most army outposts were also restored. A massive civil project was put into place to restore old schools, hospitals, etc and the economy began moving again. However with the absence of any other major power north of New Jersey, the RNJ began to debate whether or not to continue expanding national borders. Long island Expansion On May 1st, 2014 RNJ forces entered quietly into Staten island where they were calmly greeted by civilians. On May 2nd, 2014 RNJ forces moved into Manhattan without any major incidences of violence. On May fourth the RNJ moved to secure the rest of Long Island. Economic Expansion 2014 Starting in June Chairman Novikov along with the rest of the RNJ parliament came to the agreement that the RNJ needed a massive Economic and military overhaul. The RNJ began a massive exporting of raw resources and manufactured good in order to pay for the expansion program. After months of building the required capital the RNJ when on a spending spree aimed at arming their military with state-of-the-art weapons, trainning, aimed at national defense. On the civilian side the massive building projects to revitalize newly captured territory in the neighboring state of Pennsylvania and New York. Both program resulted in amazing success and completed their Interstate System project, Nuclear Armament, and a fully operational Strategic Defense Initiative. Territorial Expansion In August the RNJ government decided it was time to move back into the former DSCL territory. On August 17th, 2014 the RNJ Army moved three battalions and pushed west past Harrisburg and as far North as the Massachusetts Northern border. The RNJA quickly locked down and established law and order to the area. The Hard push moved faster then Army logistics could keep up with and AkkenNovikov was forced to call a full stop in Early October. The local populations were mixed in their feelings at the sight of the RNJ Forces moving in and claiming their territory. Poorer areas quickly pledged their allegiance with most attempting to join the RNJ Army while more affluent populations were more resistant, only a few areas responded with violence. In November 2014 The RNJ moved again, this time to the north to recapture The DSCL constructed "North City." By the end of December the RNJ halted again this time to for construction. Politics According to the RNJ Constitution of 2013, the country is a presidential republic, wherein the President is the head of state and is the head of government. The Republic is fundamentally structured as a multi-party representative Republic, with the federal government composed of three branches: Legislative: The bicameral Federal Assembly, made up of the States and the 10-member Federation Council, adopts federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse and the power of impeachment of the President. Executive: The President is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the Cabinet and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. Judiciary: The Constitutional Court, Supreme Court, Supreme Court of Arbitration and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the Federation Council on the recommendation of the President, interpret laws and can overturn laws they deem unconstitutional. The president is elected by popular vote for a four-year term (eligible for a second term, but not for a third consecutive term). Ministries of the government are composed of the Premier and his deputies, ministers, and selected other individuals; all are appointed by the President on the recommendation of the Prime Minister (whereas the appointment of the latter requires the consent of the State Duma and a general election). Leading political parties in New jersey are Guards Party, and the Socialist united Party Demographics The Republic Census Bureau estimates that the population of New Jersey was 3,456,123 at the end of 2010. Residents of New Jersey are most commonly referred to as "Jerseyans" or, less commonly, as "New Jerseyites". As of the 2014 census, there were 3,709,894 people residing in the state. The racial makeup of the state was: * 68.6% White American * 13.7% African American * 2.6% Native American * 8.0% Asian American * 6.4% other races * 0.7% Multiracial American Languages The most command and most practiced language in New Jersey is English (79%) with Russian (13%) in close seconds thanks to those refugees that Fled Bryansk after their governments fall and lastly the third most common language is Spanish (11%.) Culture After years under the DSCL and the Republic of Norris Socialism was a major goal for the government and the people for years. The Traditional socialist stereotype (red flags, vodka etc) was mainly pushed by those in the southern half of the state and those states formally under the SRN. In the Northern half of the state Socialism is an idea however without stereotypes unless it deals with offical government functions. Diners are common, pork roll (or Taylor ham), submarine sandwiches (known locally as hoagies or heroes), cheesesteaks, and scrapple. In the Southern half of the states had been hardened by the hardships endured under the Republic of Norris and the conflicts the now defunct nation was involved in. Military, order, hierarchy, and obedience to the state takes priority above all else. Socialism isn't just an idea rather the only one that should matter and all those in the way should be dealt with. Common Cuisine include Pizza, pretzels and potato chips. Geography New Jersey is bordered on the north and northeast by New York (parts of which are across the Hudson River, Upper New York Bay, the Kill Van Kull, Newark Bay, and the Arthur Kill); on the east by the Atlantic Ocean; on the southwest by Delaware across Delaware Bay; and on the west by Pennsylvania across the Delaware River. New Jersey can be thought of as five regions, based on natural geography and population. Northeastern New Jersey, the Gateway Region, lies closest to Manhattan in New York City. Northwestern New Jersey, or the "Skylands", is, compared to the northeast, more wooded, rural, and mountainous. The "Shore", along the Atlantic Coast in the central-east and southeast. The Delaware Valley includes the southwestern counties of the state, which reside within the Philadelphia area. The fifth region is the Pine Barrens in the interior of the southern part. Covered rather extensively by mixed pine and oak forest, it has a much lower population density than much of the rest of the state. High Point, in Montague Township, Sussex County, is the highest elevation, at 1,803 feet (550 m). The Palisades are a line of steep cliffs on the lower west side of the Hudson River. Major rivers include the Hudson, Delaware, Raritan, Passaic, Hackensack, Rahway, Musconetcong, Mullica, Rancocas, Manasquan, Maurice, and Toms rivers. Large parts of the southern half of the state is covered in some form of radiation due to the nuclear bombardment that followed the Republic of Norris’ downfall. Climate As with many other geographic features, New Jersey's climate divides into regions. The south, central, and northeast parts of the state have a humid mesothermal climate, while the northwest has a humid continental climate (microthermal), with much cooler temperatures due to higher elevation. New Jersey receives between 2,400 and 2,800 hours of sunshine annually. Summers are typically hot and humid, with statewide average high temperatures of 82–87 °F (28–31 °C) and lows of 60–69 °F (16–21 °C); however, temperatures exceed 90 °F (32 °C) on average 25 days each summer, though only exceed 100 °F (38 °C) in some years. Winters are usually cold, with average high temperatures of 34–43 °F (1–6 °C) and lows of 16 to 28 °F (−9 to −2 °C) for most of the state, but temperatures could, for brief interludes, fall below 10 °F (−12 °C) and sometimes rise above 50 °F (10 °C). Northwestern parts of the state have significantly colder winters with sub-0 °F (−18 °C) being an almost annual occurrence. Spring and autumn may feature wide temperature variations, with lower humidity than summer. The USDA Plant Hardiness Zone classification ranges from 6 in the northwest of the state to straddling the border between 7B and 8A near Cape May. Average annual precipitation ranges from 43 to 51 inches (1,100 to 1,300 mm), uniformly spread through the year. Average snowfall per winter season ranges from 10–15 inches (25–38 cm) in the south and near the seacoast, 15–30 inches (38–76 cm) in the northeast and central part of the state, to about 40–50 inches (1.0–1.3 m) in the northwestern highlands, but this often varies considerably from year to year. Precipitation falls on an average of 120 days a year, with 25 to 30 thunderstorms, most of which occur during the summer. During winter and early spring, New Jersey can experience "nor'easters", which are capable of causing blizzards or flooding throughout the northeastern United States. Hurricanes and tropical storms, tornadoes, and earthquakes are rare. Major Concerns Natural hazards: hurricanes along the Atlantic coast; forest fires. Environment - current issues: air pollution, emitter of carbon dioxide from the burning of fossil fuels due to heavy industrialization, government is looking into ways of stopping this, water pollution from runoff of pesticides and fertilizers. Radiation contamination from Nuclear weapon discharges from past conflicts Mostly in the southern half of New Jersey.